crush, crush
by Patchs' Angel xoxo
Summary: nora woke up and patch was in her bed with a scary agenda can she change his mind? and if she does what will come of that night?


**hi people this is my new story crush crush i hope you enjoy i dont own hush,hush becca fitzpatrick does i wish i was that amazing lol**

Warm arms wrapped around me "AHHHH!" I rolled off my bed and landed on the floor and I heard a deep hearty laugh I looked up and saw two black eye "what the fuck are you doing in my room you creepy stalking CUNT!" he just laughed even harder his eyes darkened he looked aroused but yet sad "if I tell you that I would have to kill you angel." He looked slightly nervous but his mouth turned to one side and his Wight teeth showed through his sad confused smile "Seriously patch what the fuck, you doing in my room! And did you just call me angel?" I got up slowly backing towards my bedroom wall "your thong it says angel." He looked into my eyes and smiled devilishly I blushed bright red and grabbed my pyjama pants what were on my floor I don't like to sleep with pants on its awkward he slid of the bead and walked towards me so I ran.

He was right behind me his hands grabbed my shirt, I fell to the floor and he was on top of me holding a knife to my throat tears started to sting my eyes "Please" I begged "Please patch don't do this." The tears slipped from my eyes he looked pained "I cant ,Why? Why can't I hurt you?" he looked so broken like he had been pulled apart "you _are_ fucking hurting me patch get off me." I struggled to get out of his grip his eyes darkened with desire then his lips crashed to mine. I found my escape I kissed him pack I pushed him so I was on top I straddled him I could feel him hard and pressed on my ass the knife was right next to him so I grabbed it and plunged it in to his stomach he looks royally pissed so I ran faster than I did before if ran in to the trees so I climbed up the tallest I could find.

*******oOo*******

Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! I could hear his deep breathing he slowly walked in to the shadow on the woods I could see him right below me, I held my breath he was looking down the trees "I know your hear angel! I will find you." He roared I couldn't help the whimper that came out of my mouth he paused and looked up "found you." He smiled evilly I knew there was a chance I could escape so I jumped of the tree and on the ground I landed on my hands and knees but before I could get up he jumped on me "AHHHHHHHHHHH GET THE FUCK OF ME YOU BASTARD." He laughed "Nora i am not going to hurt you. I don't know thy but I can't." His face softened I felt something wet running down my stomach I looked down and I saw blood, patches blood "how the hell are you still alive?" He laughed "i will tell you everything but first I got to know you won't run from me again Nora." I sighed "fine let's go in to the house but if you touch me ill rip your dick off and shove it up your ass." He looked at me slightly amused "okay angel deal."

*******oOo*******

We walked in to the house "fine talk then." I said he laughed "I don't want you to hate me because of the things I will say and I want you to keep an open mind on what i am about to tell you." I laughed "too late on the first part." He sighed "okay I don't know where to start" he said "well why you don't start by telling me what you were doing in my bed at 3:00 in the morning." I snapped "I was going to kill you but I just saw you lay there and saw your chest rise and fall with breath and I thought about you cold lifeless, dead in my arms, I thought about not seeing your blush your red lips moving as you find a another way of trying to insult me and your cold grey eyes look at me as you think i am not looking and it hurt me to think of such things. Nora I think i am in love with you. I can't kill you because you are too important to me I don't think I could ever hurt you." He looked me in the eye as they darkened his face moved closer to mine he stopped half way to see if that is what I wanted so I pulled him closer and placed my lips on his, fierce, desperate , need , desire , lust and dare a say it love .

He pulled me so I was straddling him he pulled my shirt over my head and he started to hiss down my jaw to my neck all the way down to the middle of my breasts I monad and my thong became very wet. As he looked up in to my eyes he unclipped my bra and threw it across the room I got selfcontius and cover them with my hands and looked down and blushed he brought his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look him in the eyes " don't cover yourself your beautiful angel your perfect."

He moved my hands that were covering my breasts and he smiled "see perfect." He brought his mouth to my nipple and began sucking and nipping it I monad at his touch. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his neck I ran my hands up his perfectly sculpted abs he wrapped my leg around his waist and started to walk up stares when he entered my room he slowly placed me down on my bed he pulled down my pyjama bottoms slowly and all I was left in was my angel thong he looked me in the eyed then rolled on top of me I felt his erection through his jeans pressing on my thigh I moaned at every touch I rolled on top of him and straddled him I slowly stood up and unbuttoned his jeans and pulls them off him he sat up grabbed me by the waste and pulled me to him he was sitting at the edge of the bed I was straddling him he slowly led back on the bed and I was on top of him he rolled me over and he stood over me he grabbed the sides of my thong and pulled it down my legs I sat up and grabbed the side of his boxers and rolled them down till they fell to the floor I looked to the size of his penis I gasped and looked up he had a cocky grin on his face. He rolled on top of me "will it fit?" I asked kind of embarrassed he just chuckled and kissed my shoulder "yes angel."

He pulled my legs around his waist he was right at my entrance he looked me in the eye as he slowly pushed in to me he stopped when he was it my barrier he still looked in to my eyes I gave a slight nod he pushed himself forward hard and fast he stopped there as a cried out in pain a tear slipped down my cheek ha leaned his head flowed and kissed the tear away "I'm sorry angel." He said softly the pain dulled slightly it hadn't completely gone but enough for him to carry on so I pushed my hips forward slightly his eyes connected to mine once again he pulled out then pulled back in very slowly when the pain started to ease more he moved faster it still hurt but I didn't care he started to kiss down my neck all the way down to my breasts licking at my nipple I moaned louder than I did before his touch do something to me" ahh patch." I wisped in his ear he moaned louder than I did he looked up in to my eye and increased his speed inside me "mmmm patch faster please!" he looked at me and smiled "your wish is my command angel" he said in a gravely breathless voice his speed increased it still burned a bit but some thing started to happen to my body my abdominal walls started to tighten my breathing became more heavy and erratic his speed increased "come with me angel!." And with those words I come undone I shouted his name the same time I shouted his "patch!" "ANGEL!" I felt something warm spill inside me he was looking at me in the eyes "I love you angel." I smiled and kissed him passionately "I love you too." He pulled out of me and pulled me close to him he kissed my head "go to sleep angel ill still be here in the morning." I giggled "it is morning" he laughed too "I guess it is. But you need to sleep." So i did i slept in the arms of the man I loved and always will.

* * *

><p><strong>okay i bet your wondering why nora hasnt found out what he is and sleped with him after he tried to kill her and she still doesnt know why but wee wlil get to that later have a great day xoxo Amber-leigh xoxo<strong>


End file.
